couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Fred (episode)/Transcript
'''Muriel: 'the door. ''Ah Fred, me dear nephew. What brings you to our cozy corner of the world? '''Fred: '''Holiday. ''his trademark wide smile. Muriel: 'Courage, come and meet Fred! ''silently peeks at Fred, Fred looking towards Courage. '''Fred Narration: That's when my tired eyes beheld a doggy dog, like dog he smelled, D-O-G is what he spelled, and that's how I spell... "naughty." Courage: whines as he sits next to Fred. Eustace: 'down the stairs.'' Gotta go the hardware store and get the... y'know, fix the bathroom door. Just don't try shutting it, cause you won't be able to get it open. 'Muriel: '''Eustace, our guest is here. ''turns around to look at Eustace. Say hello to Fred. '''Eustace: ''stands by the door until Muriel gives a slight nod. Yeah... ''down beside Fred on the chair. ''Hiya... ''out his Nowhere News newspaper from underneath the chair. Mumbling. ''Freak. '''Courage: 'inspects a band on Fred's wrist, which reads: "HOME FOR FREAKY BARBERS" Underneath, it reads "CALL 555-1234." Courage quietly freaks out and faces Muriel, acting out Fred's wristband. Muriel: '''Courage, shush now. You must be exhausted, Fred dear. Would you like to freshen up? '''Fred: ''his chin. Yes, been quite a trip it has. '''Muriel: '''Show Fred the bathroom please, Courage. '''Courage: 'his head repeatedly while howling "No" Muriel: '''Such a fuss! This rudeness won't do. '''Courage: '''Okay, I'll do it, but I won't like it. '''Eustace: ''up after Fred and Courage head upstairs'' Okay, I'm going. Freak... Muriel: Eustace dear, could you do me a favor? stops at the door. I forgot to give Fred fresh towels, up a stack of towels. could you bring him some? Eustace: shudders in disgust, heading upstairs with the towels. He stops and talks to Courage, waiting outside the bathroom door. You give them to the freak! again howls "No," cut off as Eustace throws the towels at him, knocking him into the bathroom and Eustace slams the door. Eustace: Whoops. laughs as he hears Courage freak out behind the locked door, howling and clawing. Muriel: ''from the stairs.'' I heard the door slam. Eustace: The door slammed. Muriel: Oh. the bathroom, Courage is seen yanking on the door handle, stopping to look at Fred, who is sitting across the room on the toilet as he flashes his smile. Eustace: Well, I guess I better get. Muriel: to the bathroom door. Now don't you boys worry, Eustace will be back soon to get the door open. Fred Narration: Courage shakes against the door Alone was I, with tender Courage, and all his fur, his furry furrage, which, I say, did encourage, me, to be... quite naughty. Fred: Courage... gasps from fear. Your hair... gasps again. Fred: 'It reminds me of the first time I knew just how, I felt, about hair. ''down the shower curtain. '''Fred Narration: ''portrait appears of a pink hamster within a cage.'' It was a day, I'd not forget, the day that I first met my pet. Oh, what a lovely gift to get, shivers on the toilet. to the portrait. I'd never felt so... naughty. the curtain around Courage. My fuzzy friend is what he was, this darling little ball of fuzz, digs around in his bag and pulls out his portable shaver. He turns it on, which causes Courage to try and run, but he holds him back by placing his free hand on his shoulder. And oh, such fuzz, such fuzz, it does, demand, that I... be naughty. portrait changes, the hamster now looking at the viewer, or Fred in this case. He looked at me, his fetching eyes, and fetching fur did hypnotize, and filled with joy, and filled with sighs, and that's when I got... naughty. is lost in thoughts until he hears Courage whines. Noticing he's gone, he lifts the toilet lid, where Courage is currently hiding. Fred: 'Now, now... ''in and grabs Courage by his tail. You shouldn't play in the toilet. '''Muriel: outside the bathroom door in her rocking chair, knitting. Don't worry boys, Eustace should be at the hardware store by now! scene cuts to Eustace inside his idle truck, happily reading his Nowhere News newspaper. scene changes back to the bathroom, Fred holding up Courage who is soaking wet, a mo-hawk shaved onto his head. Fred Narration: This dripping hair, this droopy curl, shakes and drops Courage back onto the toilet as he walks towards the bathroom window. unfurl sweet memories of a girl, whose tresses, oh, they'd twist and twirl, and tempt me to be... naughty. new portrait appears, of a young girl with long, blonde hair. She wears a loving expression. Barbara, my love was named, and her fair hair, a mane untamed, until one evening, I'm ashamed, I got a little... naughty. begins to psychotically shave Courage as a creepy choir loudly sings "La la la" to Fred's theme. Courage is seen screaming, but he is drowned out by the music and trimmer. The look upon my young love's face, was sweet as lace, but in this case, I realized she... turns off his trimmer. portrait changes, the girl now shaved bald. Her expression is now furious. needed space. Fred: I never more was naughty. Well... maybe not never. then notices Courage trying to escape through the sink drain, pulling him out. Courage is now half shaven, the only fur remaining being on his lower half. Fred: Playful little scamp. places Courage back on the toilet once more. Muriel: on the bathroom door, holding pancakes. Is everything alright in there? places her ear against the door as Courage cries, spotting him desperately clawing underneath the door. She places the pancakes down on the floor, Courage pulling them in. Muriel: 'Just can't wait for those pancakes, can you? ''yells as Fred grabs him once again, echoing outside the bathroom door. ''Wonderful! Eustace should be back any minute now. ''desperately knocks against the door, screaming. scene briefly changes to Eustace lounging on the beach. '''Fred: a pancake in his right hand. No need for panic. Behold, sustenance hungry whelp! stuffs the pancake into Courage's mouth, who swallows with strain. Fred picks him up and Courage pulls out a phone, trying to eye Fred's wristband phone number, but his suit cuff covers it up .Courage gets two more pancakes shoved into his mouth, but pulls off Fred's wristband and hides it. Fred Narration: he "shaves" the pancake into Courage's mouth. Dear cur, your fur and fleece remind of nothing found in human kind. But for one fellow, who did find me -- to be... in a certain mood. scene changes to an actual scene, Fred in his barbershop. A long bearded man stands in his doorway. Into my shop he walked one day, with bush above and beard bouquet. That's no toupee, I pray... no way I could help but be... you know... bearded man is now sitting in the barber chair. Bearded Man: Just a trim, partner. man leans back, Fred sweating nervously over him. Fred Narration: I'd never seen such hair before! His bangs, they sang! His neck, it beckoned! Eyebrows, armpits, all were reckoned! Soon I figured, "What the heck?" and -- Guess how I was... naughty... scene comes back to Courage, being shaved in the sink, howling all the while. We catch sight of Muriel outside the door, now watching TV. Courage screams, the last bit of fur shaved from his back paw. Fred drops Courage with a shrug, twirling from satisfaction. Courage pulls out the wristband, dialing the number and conversing with the employee on the other end quietly before he gets picked up once again. scene changes back to Eustace, now asleep in a movie theater. We catch another glimpse of Muriel, impatiently tapping her fingers and eyeing her watch, waiting for Eustace to return. is sitting on the toilet, nearly shaven completely. Fred, sitting on the edge of the tub, beckons Courage, his shaver still buzzing. Courage notices the only fur left being on his tail, shielding it and yammering in protest. Fred continues beckoning him, causing Courage to howl in protest once more. Fred: Sweet pooch, afraid I'll shave your tail? Why no, that would be weird! wail from outside, Fred closely listening and shutting off his shaver, but his smile remains. He peers out the windows as van doors are heard being slam. Unknown Voice: Surround the area! Cut the power, we don't want anyone getting shaved in there! Fred: Ah... So ends our little story... Courage: ''exhausted on the toilet.'' What took them so long? door is bashed two times before falling on the third hit, two big muscled men rush in with an orange blanket as the scene goes to black. scene resumes as Fred is lead into the back of a white van by the two men, restrained by the blanket in a straight jacket-like fashion. The previous "La la la" music replays in the background. Fred Narration: But then my landlords did presume to free me from that porcelain tomb. waves to Fred as Courage stands beside her. And ferry to a private room your hero, ever doughty... grins his tooth-bearing smile again. Muriel: What a lovely visit! Too bad Eustace didn't get to say goodbye. van starts and drives off, Muriel waving once more to Fred. Fred Narration: Goodbye dear aunt, I'll miss your farm, and Eustace's ebullient charm. And farewell, Courage! What's the harm, if I was slightly... naughty? looks towards behind him, noticing a message on his butt. It reads... Fred Narration: With love, Fred! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts